A beautiful Clato Story
by I-Just-Wanna-Live-Forever
Summary: This is my beautiful Clato twist of the Hunger Games. Rated T for Language and my perverted -ness
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it's kinda short. I'm working on longer chapters**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger games, Clove and Cato would be together and Finnick would be alive  
**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of chisels over marble and hammer banging on wood. Sunlight tumbled into my room and shined over my face. My eyes opened slowly and I fell out of bed, landing on the floor. I heard Knocking on my door and yelling.

"Clove Sato! Get your ass down here or I'll have to drag you down by your hair!"

The voice was from my older sister Bellona. She's a bitch. That's all I have to say. I got up slowly and grabbed the knife from my table. The door opened exposing Bellona's porcelain face and her glaring indigo eyes. I raised my arm and threw the knife directly at her face but she dogged it.

My sister and I go to the 'academy' that trains us either to become peacekeepers or victors. Bellona trains in the agility and defense department while I train in knife throwing and sword fighting area.

I guess I took too long because Bellona stormed in my room stripped me of my clothes, dressed me herself, and pulled me by my dark brown hair down the stairs. I screamed and kicked and yelled at her to get her dirty hands away from me.

"Shut up Clove! They're picking volunteers today. I wanna be there early. This year they're picking the younger kids too, so you'll have a reason to be there this time"

"Bitch." I retorted

"You know you love me, Clovely"

* * *

When we got in front of the academy she dropped me on the ground and walked inside.

I rolled my eyes, this happens every year with her. She goes into 'strong mode' and gets even more bitchy than usual. She's wanted to get picked for the Hunger games for years. She's 18 now, so this is her last year for it.

When I walked into the academy a blush rose to my cheeks instantly. I remembered that today was the day of the wrestling test for the boys. They were all shirtless and oiling down. I saw some of the healer girls ogling at them as they started. _Idiots,_ I thought. I didn't care for the guys here. Most of them were either brawns or brains. One or the other, there's no way out of it.

But a flash of blue and blonde caught my eye and I almost melted right then and there. Yea, that may sound cheesy but seriously, have you ever seen 40 guys with six packs all in one room? No? I Thought so.

* * *

The shrill whistle of Miss Valentine was enough to knock me out of my daze. She's our trainer. Her name may sound like love and candy dreams. But, she's ruthless. One major slip up can have you with bruises by the end of the day.

" Okay, girl scouts! I want two things and two things only. Eyes and ears! What _**I**_don't wanna see is my ladies staring at boys or not listening to valuable information that could get you your one chance of being a victor. Got it girls?"

"Yes Miss Valentine." We all chanted

"Good, now as you all know, we're picking volunteers today-"

A cheer of excitement passed through the 18 year olds.

"_**What did I say about eyes and ears!**_"

Silence cut through the room.

Miss Valentine walked to the 18 year olds, her heavy boots slapping against the marble floor. She grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt and slapped her, _hard_. Her scream echoed and everyone stared in fear.

"Your lack of obedience and listening skills would get you killed. When you're in the games and someone says to do something, do it. When you're told to stay, stay there and don't move an inch. You're dismissed, Everyone to the mass training room!"

Miss Valentine dropped the girl and she was clutching her cheek in pain. I felt kinda sorry for her but it's their fault they didn't shut up.

* * *

I was on my way to the mass training room when I bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you're going idi-" The person stopped and stared into my eyes. I stared at him too. Blue and violet eyes met, his face was red and I'm sure mine was too.

"Um, h-hey," The boy said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Cato."

He was _hot_. I mean, all the guys here are but, he's a whole new level. Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was tall and I barely met his shoulders.

"Erm, I'm Clove," _Gosh, What is with me! _I thought

"So, I gotta go to the mass training room before my trainer gets mad at me…"

"I'm going there too! Can I walk there with you?"

Cato's eyes lit up. "Sure." And with that we went to the mass training room.


	2. Chapter 2

The mass training hall was a large room with stations in every corner. The stations consist of four major groups, Healing, Strategy, Combat, and Survival. Each group broke down into specific areas such as knives or fire building or CPR. There were required areas and areas that were optional. Most females chose the Healing area while most males chose the Combat.

Though, Clove unlike most of the girls in her age group chose combat. She wasn't like most of the Healers, flirty, and most guys were afraid of her. That's why everyone was surprised she walked in with her by Cato. Healer girls stared and glared, Clove's best friend Yena Reyes was snickering at the shocked Healers. Some of the guys wolf whistled at them and Clove shot them a death glare. Some of them cringed back a little.

"So, um. Thanks for walking me..."

"No problem Clovely"

With that Cato walked off to the other guys and they patted him on the back.

"Looks like little Clover's got a crush," A voice said mockingly

She turned around to find her best friend _Miss Yena Reyes_, the best when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Almost never defeated with her strategy. At first glance you'd think she'd be helpless, being a small 18 year old girl that barely meets 5 foot 5, but once you get on the mat with her you instantly regret you underestimated her. Her tiny build made her quick and nimble, she's studied with the Healers and trainers, which meant she knew the body inside and out. She knows your pressure points like the back of her hand.

Yena hugged me tight and I said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"My little Clover's grown up!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Cato of course!"

"Nothing Happened! It was just a coincidence that we met up." I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Right. So remember what happened with Ms. Valentine earlier?"

"Yea."

"Well, that girl that got hit was apparently related to the owner of this place and Ms. Valentine got _fired_"

" hit _Aleyna Caras_. She's fucking stupider than we make her out to be!"

"Yea, so, Aleyna's with the healers right now. I'm pretty sure she has a bruise."

"That sucks for her."

"Totally."

"_Okay girls! Your trainer is not- currently avalible right now so I'll be teaching you!" _he cleared his throat

_"_Also, we have a special guest today. Welcome back Enobaria" Mr. Anthony Gestured to the door and there stood the victor of the 62nd Hunger games.

Otherwise known as my mother's sister.

* * *

**AN: This is probably short... But I'm sorry guys. I had Math prep to deal with and now I have an acting program right now. So... I hope this is good enough for you guys! :D Oh yea, and I don't own the hunger games! :)  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I absolutely positively **_**hate **_**doing these things. But! I love to keep everyone updated :). I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time, everything has been hectic in my life with tests coming up and some personal stuff with my parents.**

** I have been grounded for a month for going over my phone bill and my grades have been dropping during that time so I had to put all my time into getting them back to at least a B or A- average or else my mom would throw away my clothes, books, and slap me (no joke). **

**Anyway, with my free time away from my mid-life crisis and my dedicated studying I have been writing the chapter. It's only about a thousand and 200 or so words, but I hope that satisfies you guys. **

**I don't know how some people write like 16,000 words in less than a week! I'll be trying to put it up tomorrow after I go help bake cookies for prisoners with my church.**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

"_Well, some of you brats don't have a single muscle in your body. That's sad, tsk tsk. While others are probably the cockiest bitches ever and think that they're never gonna be defeated." _

_Someone laughed and gave her friend or someone a High Five. Enobaria glared at them and they shut up. "You should be laughing, you sad little bastards. I'm gonna whip you all up to shape, starting with agility." _

_She held the rope and swung it to Yena. "You little girl, are going to climb up this rope, run across that bridge, jump into the foam, and get out in under eight minutes, got it?"_

_Yena nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."_

**I promise I'll get it out to you :) I'll even wake up early to edit for you guys! **

**Love,**

**Panda**


	4. Chapter 3

**Last Time on ****A Beautiful Clato Story**

_"__Okay girls! Your trainer is not- currently available right now so I'll be teaching you!" __he cleared his throat_

_"__Also, we have a special guest today. Welcome back Enobaria" Mr. Anthony Gestured to the door and there stood the victor of the 62nd Hunger games._

_Otherwise known as my mother's sister._

* * *

"Okay Kiddies! This ain't girl scouts, I won't be going easy on y'all," she looked me in the eye, "I want you training! No messin' around while I'm here." I rolled my eyes at my aunt.

"_If_ you enter the games you all need to be well-rounded and healthy. Since you guys already care about your health, it's my place to teach you brats." She gripped the spear she was holding and pointed it to the obstacle course. "Line up, Shortest to tallest before I throw this spear."

We all scrambled into a line, Yena and I were always the first two in the front. I could hear the 18 year olds arguing about who's taller. La di fucking da, just line up already! I drew my attention to the front and looked at my aunt. She was slightly smiling at me when I looked at her. She walked down the line and nodded at some of us and shook her head at others.

"Well, some of you brats don't have a single muscle in your body. That's sad, tsk tsk. While others are probably the cockiest bitches ever and think that they're never gonna be defeated."

Someone laughed and gave her friend or someone a High Five. Enobaria glared at them and they shut up. "You should be laughing, you sad little bastards. I'm gonna whip you all up to shape, starting with agility." She held the rope and swung it to Yena. "You little girl, are going to climb up this rope, run across that bridge, jump into the foam, and get out in under eight minutes, got it?"

Yena nodded her head, "Yes ma'am." Yena's hands gripped the rope. "Start… NOW!" Yena pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around it; I just watched her climb and climb and climb. Till when she reached the middle Enobaria grabbed the end of the rope and jerked towards her, slamming Yena into the support beams of the bridge. I heard a moan of pain from her and she yelled down at us, "What was that for?!" She jerked the rope again and smiled, "You think the Gamemakers care sweetie? No! Now get your ass up to that bridge."

When Yena reached the top, she looked as small as a cat. Well she is short. I kind of just stared off into space after she got her foot stuck. Time passed and my dear aunt was talking again. "Twenty minutes? I guess that's the best I can get out of you pansy cakes."

Yena came back with her tanned cheeks turned into a pink hue and her bandaged hands fucked up again. "Ouch Reyes, Looks painful" She glared at me, "Oh shut up Clovely"

"Clove, stop gossiping and go!" I nodded at my aunt and grabbed hold of the rope. I willed my arms to pull me up and closed my eyes slightly. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I reached the top. "Holy Shit this is high up…" I looked down at the ground. "Okay Clover. You can do this, just one foot in front of the other." I took a step on the ebony plank in front of me and it started shaking. I yelled down to the ground, "This isn't very stable Enobaria!"

"Does it look like I care?! Hurry up!" _Okay Clove, just one step in front of the other. _

I got about five planks away when I looked down and fear struck me. "Fuck... "

I put one foot in front of the other, most people don't know this about me but I'm afraid of heights. Stupid Bellona almost pushed me off a roof when we were kids and I've been afraid ever since. _Okay Clove… 1…2….3…4…_

"SEVEN MINUTES LEFT CLOVE!" _Crap._

My career instincts kicked in as I scrambled to get to the other side and get to the foam. I slid down the rope just enough so I could jump off. The other girls counted down as I started to drop, "_…8…7…6…5…4...3…2…" _and I felt my body make impact with the soft foam.

"Luck seems to be on your side today Clove, go sit down with the other girl." I nodded at my aunt as I went to go to sit with Yena. Sweat was plastered on my forehead; I sat down and laid my head on Yena's lap.

"Whoa, you okay there Clover? You seem a little beat."

"No shit Sherlock, I can't believe I did that less than eight minutes."

"Well, you are 'The Big Bad Clover'" She put air quotes around 'Big Bad Clover'

"Fuck you Reyes." She smirked at me, "Hey, don't blame me. The guys came up with that name."

"Then fuck them too." She started playing with my hair, "I'd wanna do that too." I groaned and my eyes closed from boredom.

* * *

The way I woke up wasn't the most pleasant experience, but slightly better than most. My eyes opened to the sight of Yena's ankles. My head and back ached as I got up off the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Yena looked down at me, "Enobaria's calling the people who went over the eight minute mark, sorry Clovely."

I groaned, now I'm stuck with some overly buff eighteen year old girls. I grabbed her hand, "Don't leave me with these people." Yena laughed at me, "Sorry, but I'm off to go get my beating from Auntie E." She pulled her hand away from mine and went off to the other girls.

The boys came into the room with bumps and bruises, and bloody faces. That guy that walked me here came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Clove right?" he asked me.

I nodded yes, "and you're Cato."

"That's what my mom tells me," he smiled "Why aren't you with the rest of the girls?"

"They finished the agility course after the eight minute mark. I finished a second before it."

"Wow, you're cool."

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

He feigned hurt and held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey, hey. I wouldn't wanna anger 'The Big Bad Clover'"

"I hate that nickname," I held my hands to my face as I winced.

When I first got it, I loved it. It made me feel powerful, but then I learned they were just teasing. So, now it's embarrassing and annoying to hear it by everyone.

"I remember when you used to smile when someone mentioned it. Now, you just blush scarlet."

My Face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I think it's cute." _Wait what?_

"What did you say?"

He turned away, "Nothing." He cleared his throat, "So-" He was cut off by a boy, probably one of his friends.

"Hey Cato, who's the little cutie over here," Cato shook his head at him, "Go away to your girlfriend Gabe, I'm talking to someone." Gabe took a seat next to him and sat Indian style.

"What's your name?"

"Clove, now go away."

"Oh! Big Bad Clover, I remember you from combat." My blush deepened.

"Hey, Clove, there's gonna be a party at my house tomorrow night if you want to go?"

Cato looked at me again, "Actually I was just about to ask her about that, thanks Gabe."

He laughed and got up, "Anytime Evans, I'm gonna go find some healers to fix my bruises. See you, man."

"Bye Gabe. So Clove what do you say about going with me to that party?"

* * *

**Oh snap! Don't kill me, hold your fire! Please. Thank you all for being so patient with me :) I honestly love you guys for sticking with me.  
**


End file.
